


Ayuda

by salty_m00gle



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood, CPR, F/M, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Inaccurate Medical Shit, Injured Lance (Voltron), Injury, Lance whump, Langst, M/M, Major Character Injury, Near Death Experiences, Team as Family, Violence, Whump, holy shit it’s been a while since I’ve done this, mostly - Freeform, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salty_m00gle/pseuds/salty_m00gle
Summary: Just a mash-up of some one shots that see Lance in varying degrees of pain and suffering.





	Ayuda

**Author's Note:**

> Looks who’s back...and not updating their other story. 
> 
> Yes,it’s me. If you couldn’t tell by now I have the attention span of a gnat and I hit some major writers block with my FFXV story, however I didn’t want to stop writing altogether so I thought I’d mix it up a bit and put another one of my best boi’s through some pain.
> 
> I’m not 100% satisfied with the first chapter but I wanted something to upload and this is what I came up with.
> 
> As always I’m open to some constructive criticism but don’t be nasty ‘cause I bruise like a peach.
> 
> Soz in advance for grammar/spelling errors.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Warning: oxygen level 23%”

 

Crap. That was the first word that came into Lance’s mind as he sat in the isolated corridor of the castle ship with Shiro. Allura and Lotor had been gone for the best part of a varga now and showed no sign of coming back anytime soon. He sighed heavily, chest feeling tight with the abnormal lack of oxygen. Shiro piqued up at this suggesting they should get back to the others, seemingly unaffected by the low oxygen levels. Lance often questioned if this guy was even real. Shiro was an amazing role model and team leader. Sure he had his moments as of late but the red paladin respected him, he always had.

 

Offering a hand, Lance accepted it and gripped tightly at the other mans strong hold as he lifted himself upright. His vision faltered slightly as Shiro steadied him. Lance stared at the chest plate in front of him, waiting for the bout of dizziness to pass.

 

“I’m okay. Let’s get back to the others.” Lance said quietly, making way for the hall that lead back to Pidge, Hunk and Coran.

 

“Warning: Oxygen levels, 20%”

 

In all honesty they shouldn’t have been moving around as much. They had to conserve what oxygen was left in the castle but the way Shiro and Lance saw it was that if they did die, it would be together, as a team at the very least.

 

Lance heard Pidge grunt in frustration as he and Shiro approached the rest of the crew.

 

“Pidge we’ve tried, it’s no use. We just have to wait and hope Allura and Lotor are back as soon as possible.” Hunk said wheezing slightly.

 

“There has to be a w-“

 

“Warning: oxygen levels 15%”

 

Pidge was cut off abruptly as the warning signal made itself clear, bouncing off the eerily quiet walls of the castle once more.

 

“Everyone sit tight, we’ve been in worse situations and I have all my faith that the Princess and Lotor will be back within the next few ticks!” Coran said straightening his back, trying to keep the morale of the team alive.

 

Pessimism seeped into Lance’s mind as he sighed a shallow breath and took a seat next to Hunk, slumping against the metal. They couldn’t die like this; think of all they went through to get this far. The coalition was stronger than ever, he just managed to change his Bayard into yet another form and worst of all he wouldn’t even get to see his family or visit earth one last time. Plus there was Keith. How long was it since everyone had seen him? Too long. Lance never wanted to admit it but the castle had never felt the same since he left to fulfil his calling with The Blade of Malmora. As much as Keith and Lance bashed heads, Lance always enjoyed the other’s company as did the other paladins. He smiled fondly at the thought, mind drifting.

 

“Warning; oxygen levels 5%”

 

Shiro looked around at his team mates. They were dying and there was nothing he could do. He closed his eyes, resting his forehead on his arm that was atop his bent knee.

 

‘Come on, Allura’ he encouraged internally praying to anyone that might be listening to ensure the safety of him and the others.

 

“They’re back!” Hunk announced voiced in relief pointing to the mass of glass, nudging Lance’s right side.

 

“Lance?” Hunk asked looking over when there was no reaction. Lance lay slumped head turned to the left away from his friend, still as a statue.

 

“Lance?” Hunk asked once more, ignoring the bustle of the others as they went to meet Allura and Lotor.

 

The castle illuminated to life once more after the return of the Altean Princess and Galra Leader but before any of them could explain what had just happened, Hunk’s worried voice boomed in their direction.

 

“He’s not breathing!” He shouted exasperatedly at the others as he moved Lance’s limp body to lie flat, fiddling with the removal of his friend’s chest plate in order to begin CPR.

 

Shiro joined the yellow paladin and urged him to come out of the way as the older man fumbled desperately with the mechanism. Lance’s normally tanned skin was pale and his lips had taken on a slight purple tone to them. Finally getting the chest plate off, Shiro pinched the boy’s nose and exhaled three times into Lance’s mouth. The black material of his under suit rose and fell with the breaths, then Shiro began compressions.

 

The others looked on in horror as Shiro tried desperately to revive their team mate. Seeing Lance in this state was nothing short of awful. He was normally so full of life, always joking and having fun.

 

Shiro stopped compressions and moved to breathe life into Lance’s lungs once more. He didn’t know how long he had been doing this for but it felt like hours. Sweat trickle down his temple as he kept his focus on the younger man.

 

“Come on, Lance.” He said as if his words of encouragement would will the red paladin back to life. He checked his breathing and pulse once more hoping for some sort of sign of life. Nothing.

 

Shiro continued the CPR on the lifeless body beneath him becoming more and more desperate as Lance paled further and could hear the soft sobs of Hunk and Pidge behind him.

 

“Damnit Lance, come on!” Shiro shouted more forcefully this time. His own eyes were beginning to get moist and the sight of the body below him was blurring due to the accumulation of tears. He breathed into Lance’s mouth three more times and began compressions for what felt like the thousandth time when there was a small croak from beneath him.

 

The croak emerged into a small cough. Shiro smiled tearily checking the boy’s pulse and breathing. It was weak, but it was there. He wasn’t out of the woods yet. The black paladin turned to Coran who didn’t need to be told to set up a healing pod twice and was already running down the corridor to the medical bay.

 

Shiro lifted Lance’s lean body into his arms as he followed the corridors to the infirmary. Some colour had started to come back to Lance’s face, his lips still held an abnormal purple tinge to them, his skin was pasty and dark circles lined his eyes, but he was alive.

 

Coran was frantic but focused nonetheless. The older man helped Shiro support Lance into the pod where they removed the remainder if his armour in order to make him more comfortable. Coran then keyed in some commands that triggered an oxygen mask to be dispensed from the top of the pod. He gently secured the mask around Lance’s pale, still face before stepping back and activating the pod fully. The glass materialised in front of them and hissed softly as it encased Lance is it’s cold grasp. 

 

“And now we wait.” Coran said softly. He placed a comforting hand on Shiro’s shoulder.

 

“You did well.”

 

Shiro nodded at Coran’s words staring at the pod and it’s new inhabitant, finally breathing a sigh of relief his gaze never shifting from the cool glass.

* * *

It had been five quintant’s since Lance was placed in the healing pod. Hunk was sitting at the foot of the machine watching Lance’s slow steady breaths through the mildly frosted glass. Coran had said he was due to come out any day now and Hunk was determined to be there for him when that time came. He had a rough few days, never stopped blaming himself and how he should have ‘done more’ to help in Lance’s most desperate time of need. He panicked. His best friend had stopped breathing right in front of him. It took some time but the others soon made him see sense and realise that if it wasn’t for Hunk’s alertness in the first place, it may have taken the others longer to realise the danger Lance was in being distracted by Allura and Lotor’s return. 

 

He’d been a nervous mess all week. The others didn’t show it as much but there was certainly an atmosphere between the team, anticipating Lance’s return. Although he didn’t look like much, Lance was strong, Hunk had hope he would make a full recovery. As if on cue, the soft beep emitting from the machine caught the yellow paladin’s attention. He stood up quickly from his position on the floor, vocalising Coran’s name to gain his attention from the far side of the room. Apparently, the older man had already heard the beeping and was already making his way over to the healing pods. 

 

Hunk stood in front of the pod nervously with the older Altean next to him waiting for it’s inhabitant to be released. With a hiss, the glass dispersed and Lance’s unconscious form fell forward into welcoming arms.

 

“On the bed please, Hunk” Coran said leading them to an area adjacent to the pods where some medical beds lined the walls. Hunk swung Lance’s arm over his broad shoulder as he led them to one of the pristine beds. He softly lay his friends torso down on the plush pillows first before moving to his legs, which he lifted with ease on to the lower section of the bed. 

 

Lance’s eyes were now open, but he seemed to be aware of nothing that was going on around him. Coran moved in front of him with a small torch, shining it into his navy eyes to check the pupil dilation. Everything seemed normal.

 

“Lance, my boy can you hear me?” Coran asked in a firm clear voice.

 

Hunk shuffled awkwardly next to the bed staring at Lance for any sign or recognition.

 

Coran was now patting Lance’s pale cheek softly, willing him to come around. Finally Lance’s eyes began to move around the room, taking in the sights above him. Everything was blurred slightly but he could make out the outline of Hunk on his right and Coran on his left. In all honestly, he felt terrible. Like he’d just risen from the dead. 

 

“Whe-“ Lance started but as soon as he started to use his voice, a sudden wave of nausea came over him. Coran was ready and placed a disposable container under Lance’s chin as he manoeuvred his body onto it’s side, allowing him to expel the contents without choking. Hunk looked at his friend with pity. Once he was done, Coran moved to clear away the sodden container and Hunk gently moved Lance onto his back once more. 

 

“Hunk?” Lance asked looking at his fellow paladin, eyes bleary, still not one hundred percent there. 

 

“Yeah, it’s me buddy.” Hunk replied quietly.

 

Lance grimaced suddenly, hand slowly making its way to the centre of his chest.

 

“Hurts…” Lance slurred. Of course it hurt. Shiro had put a good potion of his body weight into Lance’a chest trying to revive him for several minutes. He was bought back from the dead, of course it hurt.

 

“You’re going to be just fine, I promise. The worst is over.” Hunk said reassuringly, giving his bony shoulder a squeeze.

 

Coran returned with a pouch of water and other clean container for good measure. Lance’s eyes were now closed. Hunk felt for him, he looked exhausted. 

 

“Lance? I understand you’re tired right now but I need you to open your eyes and answer some questions for me.” Coran asked politely. 

 

Hunk wasn’t stupid, he knew there was a risk of brain damage due to the deprivation of oxygen. Lance had certainly recognised both he and Coran which was a promising sign but the older man wasn’t one to gloss things over. Coran was professional in his healing and left nothing unnoticed. 

 

“Now, Lance. Can you tell me where you are?” Coran asked looking over the teen meticulously for any signs that didn’t seem right. 

 

“Space.” Lance replied in a dull tone, blinking. 

 

Both Hunk and Coran laughed lightly at the unamused response.

 

“I’m afraid you’re going to have to be a tad more specific on that one.” Coran replied.

 

“The Castle, form Voltron, save the galaxy yada yada.” Lance replied unenthusiastically. He just wanted to sleep, was that so hard to ask? 

 

“Can you tell me when your birthday is please?” Coran asked patiently awaiting an answer.

 

Lance gave Coran the answer he was looking for along with another set of three random questions. If this was considered a test, it was the first solid A+ Lance had received in his life. Satisfied with the results, Coran explained he would leave the two paladins alone for a bit while he let the others know of Lance’s condition.

 

Then came the burning question; what happened? Hunk ran over the details but he couldn’t even look his friend in the eye for the duration of the story. Lance could read Hunk like a book. He was beating himself up over nothing. He was alive and that was the main thing. If ever there was someone who could talk Hunk into believing something, it was Lance. If it wasn’t for Lance persuading his friend to snoop around after curfew at the Garrison that fateful night, they wouldn’t have been exploring space and protecting the universe. 

 

“Hunk-“

 

“I know.” Hunk interrupted quietly, keeping his eyes on the bed sheets below him.

 

“I know what you’re going to say and the other guys have spent the past five days saying the same thing. I know I tried to help but I-I just panicked.”

 

Lance looked up at Hunk, waiting for him to continue.

 

“I just…I thought we’d lost you, man. I’m struggling to get those images out of my head.”

 

There was a slight pause before Lance moved, slowly but surely moving his legs over the side of the bed.

 

“What’re you-“ 

 

Before Hunk could even ask what Lance was doing the boy embraced him in a tight hug. Hunk seemed to be caught a bit off guard but returned the hug nonetheless. Lance stood back, looking Hunk in the eye.

 

“Thank you.” Lance said simply. Just like that, Hunk had felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders as the red paladin hugged his friend once more.

 

“Dude, I don’t want to ruin the moment but, you stink.” Hunk said with a chuckle.

 

“There’s no way Allura’s going to want to go near you if you don’t get a shower, stat.”

 

The both chuckled in unison as Lance playfully punched his friend’s arm. It was good to be back.


End file.
